(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a multi-use tool for use by a firefighter.
(2) The Problem to be Solved
It is common for firefighters to enter burning buildings and houses to rescue occupants and/or to extinguish the fire. Many times, firefighters will enter a room or area of the building through an entrance, but are unable to leave because the entrance has become engulfed in flames. A situation like this occurred in New York City. In that fire, five firemen were forced to jump from a fifth story window when fire engulfed the apartment within which they were located. Two of the firemen died upon hitting the ground and the other three firemen sustained life-threatening injuries.
What is needed is a multi-use tool that, in addition to performing other functions, enables trapped firemen to suspend themselves outside a window or other opening in a burning building until they are rescued or the fire is extinguished.